


Bumps

by Coriopsis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriopsis/pseuds/Coriopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe and Fireflight wake up in the medbay after Sideswipe's newest idea goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps

Sideswipe groaned as he onlined. He felt like he'd been run over by Motormaster. Glancing down at his frame, the red frontliner found he looked like he'd been run over by Motormaster too. He picked a small rock out of a dent on his arm, studying it as if it could give him answers only to yelp as Ratchet cuffed his helm.

“What was that for?!”

“Don't you give me that slag! I know this 'Jet-jousting' was your idea. You're just lucky Fireflight wasn't going any faster when you crashed!”

Sideswipe blinked. Oh, yeah! That's what had happened. He grinned at the memory. He and Sunstreaker had convinced Fireflight and Air Raid to try out their new idea. The twins had used training swords as lances and talked the two Aerialbots into acting as their horses. It had gone great until the Aerials had had to swerve and a mountain had gotten in Flight's way.

Yeah, none of the commanders were going to allow “A Knight's Tale” to be shown during movie night again anytime soon.

“But Ratchet, it was fun.” Fireflight tried, then squealed and ducked when Ratchet raised his wrench threateningly.

“Fun?! Have you forgotten that I just had to straighten your wing? If you and Air Raid are so desperate to carry mechs around, I'll reformat you both into pegasi! How would you like that?”

“Like on tv? Will I have a cutie mark?”

Ratchet facepalmed as Sideswipe laughed “Relax, Ratch. Its just a few bumps.”


End file.
